


Same Old Love

by ririrince



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririrince/pseuds/ririrince
Summary: Like the song, I hate I love youI hate that I love you, I want you to love meTo see me as a person that you will love. But you only see me as your Best friend.I wish I’m the person that you want, you want to love.
Relationships: Cha Junho & Kang Minhee, Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang, Kang Minhee/Son Dongpyo, Kim Yohan/Son Dongpyo, Lee Eunsang/Son Dongpyo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you   
> But I forgot about it  
> I saw you with him and now I remember that I still love you.   
> I hate that I still love you and I still want you to love me  
> To see me as a person that you will love. But you only see me as your Best friend.  
> I wish I’m the person that you want, you want to love.

I’m having my free time now, on my usual spot where I can see everything. It became my usual spot because of the view it had and also I can always see Yohan hyung my favorite hyung. Yohan hyung is the person that I would love to talk with and spend my time. Because he always listened to me and always there for me. I grow up with him aside from Seungwoo hyung and Wooseok hyung. And also my two best friend, Minhee and Eunsang.

“Pyo”

“Dongpyo?”

“Son Dongpyo?!”

I looked at the person who’s calling me or annoying me right now. “What Kang Minhee?!”. His so annoying right now. He just arrived right now, holding my usual drink and some other snack he sat next to me. Minhee is my father’s best-friend son. And I’m older than him for a few days, same with Eunsang they act like they are older than me. His the one who really annoy me the most. Keep bothering me and then act so sweet the typical Minhee. Minhee is the cool kid and the flirt one.

“What are you looking at?” Minhee said and then looked at the view where I’m looking. “You’re looking at him again” Minhee said and looked at with sad smile.

“Minhee” I said.

“Really Pyo what’s with Yohan hyung that you adore him so much?” Minhee said.

“Nothing much tho just that his my favorite hyung” I said and then smile widely. I cannot hide my happiness when I’m talking about Yohan hyung.

“I will tell Seungwoo hyung and Wooseok hyung about that!!” Minhee said.

“Yah!! Don’t!” I said because I know Seungwoo hyung and Wooseok hyung will be mad at me if they will know about that.

“You’re fighting again” Eunsang said, His holding his books and some other things when we go near us. “I think I know why Pyo is looking at Yohan hyung again” Eunsang said and look at me. Eunsang is the first one I met. He was my mother’s best-friend son. He had older brother Hangyul hyung my other brother aside Seungwoo hyung. Even though I’m older than him for a month but he acts older than me. He will do everything for me and he will support me in any way on the things I want to do. And by the way he is the popular kid on university. Like the smart one and also the kind one.

“Really guys what’s wrong with that?” I said because they are always against it. I don’t know why ever since that they find out that I adore Yohan hyung they make it so big deal like their jealous about that.

“It just make us jealous with Yohan hyung more” Eunsang said.

“Huh? Why?” I said because I’m clueless right now why would they be jealous of Yohan hyung?

“Pyo really?” Eunsang said.

“Sangie Pyo is dense that’s hurt us without him knowing” Minhee said. I looked at them because why would I hurt them without knowing the reason?

“Forget about that Pyo let’s just eat” They said. And I agreed to it because I’m hungry now and I always forget to eat lunch so they always remind me.

Even they annoy me and always tease me I loved these two because they are my best friend. But I sometimes wonder why many people like these two. They have these arrogant and cold personality in them but sometimes kind and sweet. And I know they look good, but but why do many people like them? Like everyone gushing about them.

But I’m thankful for that two because they know my family situation right now. I have everything, my family is rich, I live on big house I can have anything I want but I don’t have my parents time for me. I don’t usually see them they are always busy so I’m always alone. So I’m thankful for Eunsang and Minhee they know that so that’s why their always with me.

We’re eating now and these two feeding me with so much food. I thought Minhee just bought snacks but it turns out he had so much food and Eunsang also bought some foods and now their feeding me with it. I looked at them with so annoying look because their making me a child that needed to be feed.

“Yah!! Stop I’m full already!!” I said because I’m really full and they don’t stop giving me food.

“Hey you’re not done that’s the reason why you’re not growing” Minhee said. That’s makes me look at him with angry face.

“That’s right Pyo!” Eunsang said. I really hate these two but at the same time I love them.

“Pyo?”

“Dongpyo let’s go?” Hyeongjun said.

“Hyeongjun!!” I said because finally I have the reason to leave this place, Hyeongjun is my savoir. “let’s go!” I said and immediately stand up, I pick my things and ready to leave.

“Hey!!”

“Please I’m full already” I said and make a sad face. “Fine” They said.

“But Pyo remember I will wait for you cause I’m the one you’re going home with Eunsang has something to do with the council today so it’s my duty.” Minhee said to me.

“Huh?” I looked at Eunsang because I’m expecting that he’s the one who will go with me. “Okay then I will message you when I’m done” I said to Minhee.

“Sorry Pyo council duty” Eunsang said and smile to me. And I just nod to him and smiled to him.

Many people asked me questions how I became friends with Minhee and Eunsang. Their telling me that I’m lucky because I’m friends with the two famous students. So I got know a lot of people and became friends with them and makes me quite popular too and also some of them want to be close with my two best friends and even my other older brothers who are popular. They always ask me if I don’t like one of those two and I will just laugh whenever I heard that question because it’s silly. Why would I fall for them? I don’t want to ruin our friendship.

“Did you know that Junho has returned”

I stopped when I heard that. I looked at the two girls who are talking and when they saw me looking at them they stop talking and they just smiled at me and then they left. Did I hear it right? Or I just misheard them. Is Junho’s back again?

“Pyo?”

“Ohh” I look at Hyeongjun who’s looking at me now. “Sorry let’s go I don’t want us to be late because our professor is Mr. Lee” I said and Hyeonjun laugh because of that.

We sat in the middle of the room where we always sat. Our professor has arrived too and the class started. But I still can’t forget what I heard earlier. It is true that he has returned or is it some rumor? If it is true, then it’s a good news because I’m happy that Junho is back. But will everything be okay?

“Pyo let’s get some milk tea before we go home?” Hyeongjun said to me.

“Ohh sure” I said. I didn’t know that our class ended I’m busy thinking about that now I don’t know the lesson Mr. Lee discussed. “Hyeongjun can I borrow your notes?” I said.

“Sure Pyo” Hyeongjun give me his notes and now were walking to buy some milk tea. “Pyo are you okay?” He said that’s make me look at him. “You look so distracted ever since we arrive at the class up to now something bothering you?”.

“Uhmm nothing I’m just tired” I said.

We order our milk tea and wait for it. “Pyo you’re not messaging Minhee? I thought you will message him?” Hyeongjun said to me. Great I forgot about that Minhee will be upset because of that. “Thanks for reminding me” I said. Hyeongjun just smile at me and get our orders.

I texted Minhee where I am and he said that he will go here and pick me up. Hyeongjun stay with me until Minhee arrive and then we bid goodbye. Minhee keep asking me some questions I just answer him shortly or just nod at him and then we arrived to the parking lot where he park his car.

I feel so distracted ever since I heard that. I look at Minhee who’s driving right now and he look at me and smile. “Something bothering you Pyo?” He said.

“Minhee”

“Uhmm?” He said.

“Junho is back” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Its my second Dongpyo story.  
> English is my second language so sorry for my grammar and errors.  
> I hope you guys like it and please let me know what you guys think about it. >.<  
> Follow me on twitter and talk to me~ @rincepyo  
> happy reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

“Minhee”

“Uhmm”

“Junho is back”

“Huh?” Minhee looked at me when I said that “I said Junho is back” I said again.

“Where did you heard that?” Minhee said.

“Earlier on the hallway some girls talking about that so I’m just saying about it” I said.

“Pyo if that’s true then Junho will contact us and tell us about it or Wooseok hyung will tell us about it.” Minhee said.

“Uhmm you’re right” I said.

I still don’t know if I will believe what Minhee said or not. I’m still doubting about that. But he has point Wooseok hyung will tell us about it.

We arrived at my house and I’m getting my things and ready to leave the car Minhee told me something that makes me so sad. “Pyo is it okay if we will not accompany you later cause Eunsang and I have to do something” Minhee said.

“Huh? But” I looked at him because it’s so sudden. Although I’m wondering why I just smiled to him and I said “Okay”.

“Don’t be mad Pyo hmm Promise we will make up to you” Minhee said.

“Hmm okay” I said.

As I enter the house the maids greeted me and asking if I want something or do I need something. But I’m not on the mood to eat anything so I just said no to them and then I just go to my room and lay down on my bed. I feel so sad all of the sudden. I close my eyes and I tried to forget the thoughts I had in my mind right now. But I cannot stop myself to feel sad and lonely right now because I’m alone again in my own house. I didn’t even realize that I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I took it and looked at the time it’s already past midnight. And until now I haven’t changed my clothes. And also I feel my stomach grumble I remember that I’m still not eating anything else aside from the milk tea that I drink. I forgot to eat dinner. So I got up and left my phone on the bed. I took a quick shower and I changed into some comfortable clothes. And then I went down to get something to eat. I don’t like to eat at the dining room because I’m the only one who will eat there at the big table so I just get the food that I want and went back to my room.

I’m eating and also I’m checking the things that I have to do for tomorrow like some assignment that I have to finish. I stop doing the things I’m doing because of my phone’s ringing so I stand up and get that. I saw that I have many messages and calls from Seungwoo hyung, Wooseok hyung, Hyeongjun, Minhee and Eunsang. While I’m reading some of their messages I receive a call from Minhee so I answer it.

“Hmm”

“Pyo”

“Hmm”

“Have you eaten? And why you’re not answering my call?” Minhee said.

“Sorry I just woke up” I said.

“And now you haven’t eaten dinner” I heard Minhee said on low voice. “Pyo I will go there now”

“Minhee you don’t have to worry about me and I’m eating right now so you don’t have to go here” I said because I knew that Minhee was worried. “And also Minhee how many times do I have to tell you that I am no longer a child and I can take care of myself” I said.

“Still Pyo and you’re still a baby to me” Minhee said. I’m quite shock about what he said even I always heard him telling me that.

“Just don’t come here it’s already midnight now and I’m almost done eating. I will end this call now Minhee I have to call Seungwoo hyung and Wooseok hyung now so that they would not have to worry and get so paranoid”. I said.

“Okay but I’ll call again later to check on you” Minhee said he still stubborn I already said that I’m not a child anymore that needed to take care of and I’m older than him but he treated me like I’m younger than him.

“Okay whatever Minhee” I said and ended the call. I call Seungwoo hyung and Wooseok hyung to tell them that I’m okay and to stop them to worry about me. And also to tell them that I fall asleep that’s why I didn’t answer their call.

“Hmm okay Seungwoo hyung night”

I looked at my phone and saw Hyeongjun and Eunsang’s message. I message Hyeongjun and tell him that I’m fine and he don’t have to worry about me. I put down my phone and I went out to bring my plates on the kitchen and when I returned I heard my phone is ringing and I saw Eunsang is calling me.

I stopped what I’m doing when I saw Eunsang calling again and it’s the third time that he called. I picked up my phone and waited for his call to end. After that I compose some message that telling him that he doesn’t have to worry and also I had eaten so please stop calling because I’m about to sleep. And after that I continue what I’m doing.

I woke up earlier in my usual time. I got prepared what I needed and got ready to go to school because I have early class today so I came to school earlier I message Minhee and Eunsang that they don’t have to pick me up.

I didn’t realize it was already lunch time because all morning I only focused on my lessons and the things that I’m doing. I also forgot to check my phone so when I looked at my phone I saw many messages and calls of Minhee and Eunsang.

I message Hyeongjun instead of replying to them. I don’t know but I don’t like to see them right now. I asked Hyeongjun to eat with me because I don’t have anyone with me to eat lunch with. I texted him where we will eat and I also told him that don’t tell Minhee and Eunsang about where we will eat and that I’m with him.

I saw Hyeongjun coming in so I smile to him when he saw me. “Hi”

“What’s wrong Pyo and why you want to eat here? I know that you like to eat here if something bothering or you have some problem.” Hyeongjun said while sitting down in front of me. I forgot that Hyeongjun knows me so well. He knew all my secrets that I couldn’t say to Seungwoo hyung, Wooseok hyung and to that two Minhee and Eunsang.

“Hmmm nothing I just want to eat here so were here?” I said and then smiled to stop Hyeongjun to asking questions.

“Okay Pyo” Hyeongjun said and then he smiled too. “But don’t you know that I had a hard time running away to avoid Minhee and Eunsang? And really what’s wrong with you and your two best friends? Why are you hiding from them?”

“Hmm really nothing I just don’t like to see them because you know their annoying and I’m quite annoyed on them” I said because it’s the true that I don’t want to see them.

We order the foods that we want and while waiting someone called Hyeongjun and he showed me who was it.

“Hmm Eunsang” Hyeongjun said and then he put down his phone and make it on loud speak.

“You’re with Pyo” Eunsang said like his so sure about that.

I signal Hyeongjun to make some excuses that I’m not with him “Huh? I’m not with Pyo, Sangie.”

“Hyeongjun just please make sure Pyo will eat and tell him that I’m sorry if I do something wrong” Eunsang said.

“Umm okay Sangie I will tell him about that” Hyeongjun said and then he looked at me.

“Okay thanks junnie” Eunsang said.

After the call ended Hyeongjun looked at me again. “Pyo really what’s wrong?”

“Nothing really Junnie” I said.

“Okay then but remember Pyo I will be always here to listen to you and there for you” Hyeongjun said.

After were done eating we stay there for a while. And Hyeongjun keep on asking me why I’m avoiding Minhee and Eunsang but I just answered him that I’m not on mood to see them. After a few minutes we decided to leave and go to our own class. Hyeongjun have different class so I’m alone right now.

After my class I decided to go to the library and spend my free time there. I’m doing some advance study for my other class. And also I want to hide from Minhee and Eunsang they know my schedule so they knew that my last class ended and I have nothing else to do here on school. But I still don’t want to see them so I went here. This is the least place that I’m going to. And that’s the reason why I’m here to hide from them.

Because I’m focused on what I’m doing it’s quite late now. And I’m shock that I stayed here longer that what I’m thinking because it’s library and I don’t usually go here. And now there are quite few students remaining here so I organized my things and ready to leave.

“Dongpyo?”

I stopped walking and looked for the person who called me. “Hangyul hyung”

Hangyul hyung smiled at me and walked to me. “What are you doing here? It’s a miracle that you’re here on this place”

“Hyung” I said and pout.

“Sorry Pyo haha” Hangyul hyung said and patted my head. “But really Pyo why are here? And also don’t you know that Minhee and Eunsang are going crazy right now”

“Huh? Why?” I said.

“They said that your mad at them and you’re avoiding them” Hangyul hyung said.

“Haha hyung I’m not mad at them I just want my day to be quiet and peaceful so I’m kinda hiding from them” I said because it’s true that I’m hiding and avoiding them.

“Okay Pyo but please go see that two they might be going crazy.” Hangyul hyung said.

“Hyung they are already crazy” I said and laugh “But I’m not sure when will I see them, tomorrow I guess if I want to see them” I said and smile. I bid goodbye to Hangyul hyung.

“Okay it’s your decision if you want to see them but please see that two they miss you so much even its just today that they didn’t see you” Hangyul hyung said “Really what’s wrong with the three of you” I just laugh at Hangyul hyung question.

I call my driver that I’m going home now. As I’m waiting for my driver to arrive I checked my phone. I saw that I have many messages from Minhee and Eunsang again. So I decided to message Minhee because his the one who’s keep on texting me. I just told him that I’m fine and I’m going home now. But Minhee asked where I am so I answered him that I’m waiting for my driver.

“Pyo”

I looked up to the person who’s calling me and I saw Minhee standing there and his sweating. How did he know I was here and how did he find me? “Minhee”

He came near me and he hug me. “Please Pyo don’t be mad and I’m really sorry”

I’m pushing Minhee away but he still hugging me. “Yah! Minhee your sweating!” I said and then he stopped hugging me but he held my hand instead so I look at him “Why are you holding my hand? And why you’re sweating so much?”

“I ran because I’m looking for you” Minhee said “So I will hold your hand now to stop you from escaping and avoiding me” I just looked at him and not sure want I’m feeling right now because of what he said.

My driver called me so I looked at Minhee and tell him that I’m leaving now. “Pyo please let me drive you home” Minhee said.

I looked at Minhee and I know that he won’t let me leave until I agreed to him that I’m going with him. So I just agreed and then Minhee said that he will just get his things in the council room so were back inside the school. “Minhee I want some ice cream later”

“Okay” He said and smiled at me.

When we got to the council room Minhee went inside and I was just waiting for him outside of the council room. I heard Eunsang’s voice so I searched for him and then I saw him talking to someone. I went a little closer and then I saw who he was talking to. I’m shock and I cannot move.

“Junho”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!! Thank you for reading and sorry for my errors >.<
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.  
> Follow me on twitter @rincepyo
> 
> Hope you guys like it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I ran fast as I could to go away from that place. I didn’t even care for the people stares at me, I don’t care about that I just want to leave that place right now. I ran and ran and find that place where can I stay and forget what I saw. It really hurts me, I felt betrayed right now. Why did they hide it from me? Did they think that I will do that again? Why?

I’m at the park where I usual go when I’m sad. This place become my secret place where I can cry and be alone. I just stay there and feel the cold breeze of the night. I looked at the sky and it’s look like it will rain any minute now but I still don’t want to go home. I still want to be alone. I know there waiting for me. I but want to see them it breaks my heart to see them.

After a while I decided to walk and go to the place where I know I can stay and be safe. I don’t mind how cold the night and how I’m hungry right now. I just walked. When I get to the bus stop and wait for the bus to arrive I feel my phone keep on ringing and I looked at it and then turned off my phone.

I arrived at my destination. The place where I can stay and be safe. I ring the doorbell of the house after a while it opened and he welcome me with a smile and hug. “Pyo”

“Seungwoo hyung” I said. He looked at me and smiled. “Hmm Are you hungry? Let’s eat”.

Seungwoo hyung goes to the kitchen after he left me on the living room. I always go here whenever I feel sad and when I feel alone because I don’t have anyone with at home. I looked around and found many things had changes on Seungwoo hyung’s home. I think it’s been so long since I went here. I’m always with Eunsang and Minhee so I’m not going here anymore. And that’s makes me think that I will going here more often now.

“Pyo let’s eat?” Seungwoo hyung said that’s makes me stop thinking. I nod and stand up, I sat to the chair where I always sit. I miss Seungwoo hyung’s food. Seungwoo hyung cook my favorites I think he knows why I’m here by looking at the foods and the way we treat me.

“Hyung” I said.

“Hmm” Seungwoo hyung said. “Later Pyo let’s just eat for now before the foods get cold”

Seungwoo hyung keeps on putting foods on my plate and telling me to eat more because I look so thin. I cannot argue with Seungwoo hyung because I know I cannot win to him. After eating I volunteer to wash the dishes and Seungwoo hyung agreed to it. Hyung also told me to change after I finish cleaning so I went to my room. I have a room here on Seungwoo hyung house because Seungwoo hyung knows that I always will be here.

“Hyung?” I said.

“I’m here Pyo” I heard Seungwoo hyung said and I go to the living room here on second floor. I saw Seungwoo hyung watching some movie. Seungwoo hyung turned off the TV when I get there. He offered me some tea. “Pyo what’s wrong hmm? He said.

“Hyung”

“Tell me about it, Minhee already told me but I want to hear it from you” Seungwoo hyung said.

“Hyung I-I saw Junho” I said I don’t want to say this but I cannot hide it from Seungwoo hyung “His with Eunsang they are talking and Minhee also knew that Junho is back but they didn’t tell me about it”

“Pyo I think you misunderstand them or they will tell you about it” Seungwoo hyung said.

“Still hyung I felt so betrayed, they keeping it! Do they think that I will do something again to Junho?!” I said and that’s makes me cry because I cannot hide it anymore. It’s hurt so much.

“Pyo” Seungwoo hyung said and hugged me “Hey stop crying okay, I know you wouldn’t do anything”

I just keep crying inside Seungwoo hyung hug. I wish I can hug my own father like this, he will talk to me and always there for me but I know that it won’t happen. Because I’m not the favorite child, I’m just their second son, I’m just Dongpyo and not Junho their favorite child.

_Flashback 8 years ago_

_“Dongpyo come here” I heard my mom’s calling me so I run as fast I can because it’s the first time my mom called me and that’s make me so excited. I saw them standing there talking and laughing, Mommy and Daddy is smiling and talking to another boy._

_“Mommy? Daddy?” I said as I got near them. They smiled at me and then looked at the other boy and then to me. “Dongpyo meet your older brother Son Junho” Daddy said._

_“Huh?” I looked at them because I’m so clueless now. I thought I don’t have any siblings and I’m only child. “Mommy?”_

_“Pyo Junho will be your older brother from now on so be good to him and always follow him okay” Mommy said and pat my head. “Okay Mommy” I said and look at the boy who named Junho he smiled at me._

_“I’m Junho” He said._

_“Dongpyo” I said._

_“Pyo call him hyung because his older to you” Daddy said._

_And everything changes from that day. Everything, Mom and Dad would always there for Junho. They gave him everything. The things he need and the time he wanted, that I cannot have they gave me the things that I want but not like with Junho._

_“Mom!! Dad!! Look at my grades! And I’m second rank on school!” I said because I want them to be proud of me, makes them proud at me._

_“That’s good Pyo” Mom said “But Pyo your hyung is first on his school I know you can do better hmm” and mommy smiled at me._

_“That’s right Pyo I know you can do better like your Junho hyung” Daddy said. “By the way Junho-ah where do you want to eat let’s celebrate because my sons had a good grade it calls for a celebration!”_

_“Pyo where do you want to eat?” I want to hear that but I’m not Junho hyung so I know I cannot hear that. I just look at my shoes and wait for Junho to tell my parents where we will eat._

_“Pyo let’s eat to your favorite restaurant?” Junho said that’s makes me look at him._

_“Uhmm”_

_“Junho-ah we can eat to your favorite place and I know Pyo will agree to it right Pyo?” Daddy said. And I just nod. So we go to Junho’s favorite restaurant. Mom and Dad keep talking about how proud they are. I looked at them they are happy._

_Ever since then I feel that I have to do better so mom and dad can be proud of me but every effort I gave it’s still not enough for me to reach Junho. I sometimes forget to eat just to study to have better grade but it’s not enough. I’m always not enough even I got the first rank I’m still not enough. Can mom and dad be proud of me and treat me like how they treat Junho? Can they? I miss them but they are busy with Junho and their business._

_“Pyo!!”_

_“Dongpyo!!”_

_I looked at the persons who’s calling and I saw my two best friend running to me. And I smile because I miss them. “Eunsang!! Minhee!!”_

_They both hugged me. “Yah!! We miss you” They said._

_“Same” I said and smiled at them._

_“Pyo you grew a little!!” Minhee said. I looked at him and glare at him. But he pinched my cheeks then laugh._

_“Pyo where’s Junho?” Eunsang said._

_“Right Pyo where’s Junho?” Minhee said._

_I looked at them and now my two best friend are just like my parents adoring Junho. “I think his inside” I said._

_“Then let’s go inside!” Eunsand said._

_“Right let’s go and I’m hungry” Minhee said._

_We go inside and at the same Junho is walking toward us. “I’m right I heard the voices of you two” He said and greet Minhee and Eunsang._

_“Junho gave us some food! We’re hungry” Minhee said._

_“Guys I’m going to my room” I said._

_“Huh? You’re not coming?” Eunsang said._

_“No I’m not hungry” I said “Enjoy”_

_And I left them. I don’t want to see them happy it makes me jealous. I just go to the garden where I usual spend my time. I’m reading my favorite book when I heard Eunsang voice. So I go where it is and hide._

_“Minhee please help me” Eunsang said._

_“Sangie you know you can just talk to him and say you like him” Minhee said._

_“But” Eunsang said. “How about Pyo?”_

_“I will distract Pyo just confess to Junho” Minhee said._

_“Minhee thanks I know you like Junho too” Eunsang said._

_“I know that you will take care of Junho so” Minhee said._

_So my best friend like Junho. They just like my parents. And now Eunsang will forget about me too. My crush like my brother who always gets want he want. Can I be him instead? So I can have my parents love and time? and they be proud at me too? And Eunsang too? But I know that I can’t._

_I saw Junho standing there at the pool side, I approach him and the questions keep repeating on my head. I approach him and I don’t know why but I push him and fell on the pool. I’m standing there, I cannot move I don’t why but I feel my mind become blank._

_“Junho!!”_

_I heard that and someone push me and I fell on the ground and then I saw Minhee diving on the pool saving Junho. And Eunsang help him to get Junho out of the pool. I heard them asking Junho if he is okay and then I saw my parents running toward us._

_“Junho-ah are you okay?” Mom ask._

_“SON DONGPYO!!” Dad said._

_I looked at them and I cannot do anything. Dad pulled me up and slapped me. It’s so hard but I cannot feel any pain from it. “Why did you do that?! Are you that stupid to do that to your own brother?!” Dad said._

_“Dad please stop getting mad at Pyo it’s not his fault” Junho said._

_“I wish Junho is my real son instead of you” Dad said. And he left me there and get Junho they go inside the house and left me there. Eunsang and Minhee helping Dad to carry Junho who cannot walk. And Mom just looked at me._

_I stand up and ran outside of that house. I pull my phone out and call Seungwoo hyung asking him to get me. When Seungwoo hyung arrived I ran to him and cry. I cannot take it anymore the pain that I always hide every time my parents will compare me with Junho or the things that they will tell me. I wish I’m the adopted one so I can have my parents just like how my Dad wished._

_I don’t know why but Seungwoo hyung told me that I have to go home because my parents are worried about me so Seungwoo hyung drive me home. As soon as I enter the house my mom hugged me and my dad told me that his sorry about what he said. I just nodded and ask them if I can go to my room and they agreed. But before I can go to my room I heard my parents talking._

_“Dad thank you”_

_It’s still about Junho. What makes me think that my parents want me back at the first place? I closed my door and I closed my eyes too and feel my tears falling. They still don’t care about me._

_End of Flashback_

“Pyo talk to Eunsang and Minhee” Seungwoo hyung said. He took me to my room and told me to sleep because I have early class tomorrow.

I woke up by the sounds of Seungwoo hyung voice telling me that the breakfast is ready. So I get up and get ready. I don’t want to go to school but I know Seungwoo hyung won’t let me. I get down and saw Seungwoo hyung at the kitchen getting the food and I sat down on the dining room and wait for him.

“Pyo your driver is here” Seungwoo hyung said. And I looked at me because I don’t call my driver yet. I going to ask Seungwoo hyung about it but before I can ask him Eunsang appeared.

“Morning Pyo” Eunsang said and smiled to me. “Let’s go?”

I looked at him and then to Seungwoo hyung. “Just go before you get late” Seungwoo hyung said and push me toward Eunsang. “Bring back Dongpyo here okay”

“Yes Seungwoo hyung” Eunsang said.

I looked at him because I’m so confuse right now. Why is he here? And how did he know that I’m here? He should be with Junho and not here? Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Update!! Thank you for reading and sorry for my errors >.<
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.  
> Follow me on twitter @rincepyo
> 
> Hope you guys like it ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at him because I’m so confuse right now. Why is he here? And how did he know that I’m here? He should be with Junho and not here? Why?

“Huh? Seungwoo hyung?” I said and looked at Seungwoo hyung like why Eunsang is here and why I’m going with Eunsang.

“Go now Pyo” Seungwoo hyung said and then he smiled at me.

“Let’s go Pyo” Eunsang said and hold my hands, I looked at him because I’m really confused right now. I don’t want to go with him but at the same time I can’t say no to him. So in the end I go with him. The whole ride is so awkward, Eunsang keep asking me or more likely his just talking because I don’t reply to any of his questions. And at last we arrived I pick my things and ready to go out his car and leave him but before I can go Eunsang hold my hands.

“Pyo I’ll pick you up later for lunch” Eunsang said.

“Huh? It’s okay I already have someone to eat lunch with” I said even I really don’t have someone to eat lunch with because I really want to avoid them.

“Ohh then I will join you later” Eunsang said then smile.

“Whatever Eunsang” I said and leave.

My whole morning is pack with so much to do, like I have to organize the schedule of my club and then discuss the project that we have. And also the quizzes and lectures I have to study. I really hate my schedule right now. I want to sleep and forget all these things right now. I no longer have the strength and energy to move and go to eat my lunch. Even I’m so hungry right now and I want some sweets to energize myself but I can’t. So I just sit here and wait until I have to energy to move. I’m about to call Hyeongjun to ask him to eat lunch with me but someone suddenly calls me.

I don’t want to answer the call but it keeps calling so I don’t have the choice I answer it. “What?”

“Hey are you okay now?”

“Huh?” I said because I’m surprise that he knows that I’m tired and resting right now.

“If you’re okay now let’s go? And I’m right here on your side”

I looked at my side and there I saw him smiling at me and waving “Eunsang”.

Eusang ended the call and then he come closer to me. “Let’s go now?”

“How did you know that I’m here?” I said because I shock to know that his there the whole time.

“Uhmm I asked your classmate where are you and they said that you have group discussion here so I went here but you still have group discussion when I arrived so I waited for you to finish that before I call you” Eunsang said.

“But that’s an hour ago Eunsang” I said and now I’m quite guilty to know that Eusang waited for an hour and I didn’t answer his call.

“Hey it’s okay” Eunsang said and then smiled at me “Even I have to wait for so long it’s okay cause I’m waiting for you my pyo” he then ruffles my hair. I just looked at him after he said that because I don’t know what to feel because I don’t want to assume anything.

“You should have call me so you didn’t have to wait that long” I said.

“Pyo it’s really okay hmm” Eunsang said and he pick my things “Let’s go now”

I went with Eunsang because I’m so guilty right now that I make him wait for me for so long. I know that Eunsang still have class and also his busy with the things that council have to do and some other things. “Eunsang where are we going? Let’s just go to the cafeteria instead” I said because I’m feeling so guilty even though I’m still mad at him but I know that I can’t stay mad at him for so long.

“Pyo it’s okay and we don’t have class today and also I’m already done with the things I have to do for the council so you don’t have to worry about me” Eunsang said.

“Okay” I said.

I just looked out the window and I just stay quite because I have nothing to say and I feel so awkward right now. I noticed that the place where going is quite familiar and when he parked the car I’m quite shock because it’s my favorite restaurant. “Eunsang?” I said because I’m confused right now why did he bring me here and how did he know this place.

“Hmm? Come now Pyo I know your hungry already” Eunsang said.

I just followed Eunsang and his searching for a vacant table where we can sit. I’m confused right now because how did Eunsang know that this is my favorite restaurant only Seungwoo hyung and Wooseok hyung knows that this is my favorite place. I was just looking at Eunsang, his talking to the waiter and after that the foods that he ordered arrived and that’s make me so confused because all the foods that he ordered are my favorites.

“E-eunsang?” I said I didn’t know what to say so I just looked at him.

“I asked Seungwoo hyung about it so don’t be confuse and shock” Eunsang said and then smiled “Let’s eat now”.

I don’t know but I’m happy right now because I have my favorite foods in front of me that’s all I can think right now just enjoy this. So I began to eat and forget everything. I stop eating when I heard Eunsang laugh so I looked at him “Why?”

“Nothing it’s just you still eat like a kid” Eunsang said.

I just pouted and continue eating his disturbing my moment with my favorite food that I miss so much. After finishing eating we went to a café and Eunsang bought some drinks and also some sweets. Just looking at it it’s make me so happy because I’m craving for these desserts. After that we go to his car and leave.

I thought we were going home because I knew that Eunsang know that I don’t have any class for today. But the way we were going was not to Seungwoo hyung house or my home. So I looked at Eunsang because I’m wondering where we will go.

“Eunsang where we going? And it’s not the way home” I said.

“Hmm secret and Yes it’s not the way home” Eunsang said and he just smiled at me.

So I just looked at where we going and I’m surprise to see that we were going to the theme park. After we bought the tickets we went inside of the amusement park. I don’t know what to feel right now because at first we treat me at my favorite restaurant and the he bought me some desserts I want and now were at amusement park. “Eunsang why are we here?” I said.

But instead of answering my question, he just smiled at me and pulled me inside of a shop that sell headbands. Eunsang picked my headband and he had the same one I had. After that we just walked around and then we try to ride some of the rides. I’m sitting here right now waiting for Eunsang because he bought some water and he also went to the bathroom so I’m waiting for him here. I had so much fun and I enjoy this day because I’m stress earlier and I had so much to do but because of Eunsang I forgot that for a while and also I’m happy because I got a chance to be here on amusement park, I could eat at my favorite restaurant because I count not eat there because I don’t have anyone to eat with like Seungwoo hyung and Wooseok hyung are busy. 

“Pyo Seungwoo hyung called he said that you will have dinner with him outside” sabi ni Eunsang when he arrived.

“Ahh okay” I said because I didn’t check my phone because I had so much fun and I enjoy everything we did so I forgot to check my phone. So now I’m checking my phone and I saw Seungwoo hyung missed calls and his message about the dinner.

“I want to join but Seungwoo hyung didn’t agree because he want to have dinner with you” Sabi ni Eunsang and then he pouted. I just laughed at him because his still act like a kid.

“If Seungwoo hyung already said no then it’s really a no sangie ” I said.

“Okay” Eunsang said.

Seungwoo hyung called me that he will wait me on the restaurant so I informed Eunsang about that. When we arrived at the restaurant I took all my things as well as the ones we had bought earlier at the amusement park. “Eunsang thank you for today” I said and smiled at him.

Eunsang is quite shock for a while and then he smiled at me “Anything for my Pyo”

I just laughed at him because of what he said “Whaterver sangie” and went out of his car his saying something but I closed the door.

“Pyo!!”

“Bye” I said and waved at him and making a go away sign and after I saw Eunsang left I went inside. I searched for Seungwoo hyung and I saw him with Wooseok hyung and some other guy. So I approached them. “Hi?”

“Pyo you’re here!” Wooseok hyung said.

“Ohh?” I said and looked at the person who’s with them.

“Oh it’s your Seungyeon hyung!” Seungwoo hyung said and smiled “you forget about him?”

I smiled because I did forget who was it “Sorry Seungyeon hyung”

“Ouch Pyo you forget your most handsome hyung” Seungyeon hyung said.

“I think Pyo really forget that hyung because he only remembers his two handsome hyung” Wooseok hyung said.

“Hey stop that” Seungwoo hyung warned them because I know any minute they will fight more like quarrel “I already make some order Pyo and I order want you want so sit here”

“Thanks Seungwoo hyung” I said.

“So how your date with Eunsang Pyo?” Wooseok hyung said that makes me choked.

“Wooseok hyung!?” I said.

They just laughed at me and tease me. When our food arrived we just eat and their talking about some business matter so I just eat my food. Even they are busy talking I know that they are different from my parents. I miss this kind of atmosphere when eating because at most of the time I eat alone but know I have my hyungs.

After eating we went home Wooseok hyung and Seungyeon hyung are still with us because they will stay also on Seungwoo hyung house. They said that they want to stay with me so they decided to stay also on Seungwoo hyung home. But at first Seungwoo hyung doesn’t agree with it but at the end he made some rules so Wooseok hyung and Seungyeon can stay with us. I already told my parents about me staying with Seungwoo hyung even I know they don’t care about it. I’m happy that I will gonna stay with my hyung’s.

When we got home I saw Minhee standing outside of his car. I wondered why Minhee was here and also it was quite late now. I looked at my phone and saw that Minhee calls me and I saw his messages that his looking for me and asking me where I am.

“Pyo is that Minhee?” Wooseok hyung said.

“Right Pyo what Minhee’s doing here?” Seungyeon hyung said.

“Pyo go to Minhee I think his there for a quite long now” Seungwoo hyung said.

“Okay hyung” I said and I went down of the car and approached Minhee. Seungwoo hyung already went inside of the house so we were the only ones outside. “Minhee”

“Pyo!!” Minhee said and hugged me. He hugged me tightly and then he makes me look at him “I miss you and I’m really sorry Pyo”

“Minhee it’s okay I forgive you but please don’t do that again hiding something from me” I said because I can’t stay mad at them Minhee and Eunsang they are my family too aside from Seungwoo hyung, Wooseok hyung and Seungyeon hyung.

“I promise” Minhee said and hugged me again but someone pulled from Minhee and when I looked who’s that it’s Eunsang. Now Eunsang holding my right hand and Minhee holding my left hand. Like what’s happening between these two? “Guys? Eunsang? Minhee?” I said and looked at them.

“Ohh look at them” Wooseok said and pointed to Dongpyo, Eunsang and Minhee.

“Eunsangie fighting!!” Seungyeon said.

“You two stop that let just support Pyo who will he choose between that two” Seungwoo said.

“Okay but I will still support Minhee” Wooseok said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update~ sorry for my errors.
> 
> Minhee or Eunsang?
> 
> Let me know what you guys think ^^  
> Follow me on twitter or ask me questions  
> @rincepyo


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t know what happen to these two like what’s their problem and why they are looking at each other that they want to kill each other. I felt like they were holding me too much. “Uhmm Guys?”

“What you guys doing here?” Hangyul hyung said I just notice them I didn’t see them arrived because of these two.

“Right and why are you two holding Pyo like that?” Yohan hyung said then he came to us and took me from Eunsang and Minhee “You’re hurting Pyo”

“What the reason why the three of you out here in this hour?” Hangyul hyung said and he also came to us, he approached Minhee and Eunsang and then he put his arm on Minhee and Eunsang shoulder. “Let’s go inside and there do whatever you two doing”

Yohan hyung pulled me inside. “Pyo are you okay?” Yohan hyung said then he checked my hands. “Tell if that two will hurt you again I will punish that two”

“Yohan hyung I’m fine and why are you here by the way?” I said because I didn’t know that they going here and also Seungwoo hyung didn’t tell me that they are going here.

“Okay because Seungyeon hyung texted us that he will be here and he will stay here for a while so we plan to go here” Yohan hyung said and smiled at me.

When we got inside I saw Wooseok hyung and Seungyeon hyung standing there and I think they are fighting and Seungwoo hyung stopping them. What’s really happening now Seungyeon hyung and Wooseok hyung why they are like this? We approached them and I heard Wooseok hyung talking about he would support Minhee.

“Huh? Support Minhee on what Wooseok hyung?” I said cause I’m curious on what they talking about. When they looked at me they look so shock and surprise.

“Pyo!” Wooseok hyung said and his kinda look disoriented or something “Support? Ohh! Support Minhee on everything he wants to do right!”

“That’s right Pyo” Seungyeon hyung said and he also looks so shock.

“Oh Yohan you are already here where’s Hangyul?” Seungwoo hyung said.

Yohan hyung laugh that’s makes me looked at him “Hangyul is still outside Seungwoo hyung with the person that Wooseok hyung will support” Yohan hyung laughed again.

“Yah! Kim Yohan!” Wooseok hyung said.

Yohan hyung just laughed. Hangyul hyung already here now with Minhee and Eunsang. I looked at them and I saw them they were so worried or scared of something.

“Minhee, Eunsang come with me” Seungwoo hyung said so I looked at Seungwoo hyung because his tone is so serious and Minhee and Eunsang looks so scared now because of Seungwoo hyung serious aura. The three of them left us and only us Yohan hyung, Seunyeon hyung, Hangyul hyung and Wooseok hyung left here in the living room. Why would Seungwoo hyung talk to Minhee and Eunsang and why he is like that?

“Tssk Seungwoo hyung is mad I’m worried about that two” Hangyul hyung said.

“Huh? Why Hangyul hyung?” I said because I’m confused why would Seungwoo hyung be mad at them?

“Pyo don’t worry about them okay go upstairs and change” Seungyeon hyung said. So I just went upstairs and change my clothes even I want to ask them why Seungwoo hyung was mad.

After I changed my clothes I came down and saw them in the living room so I went to them. I’m going to approach Minhee and Eunsang but before I get the chance Yohan hyung stop me. “Pyo what movie do you want to watch?” Yohan hyung said.

I looked at Yohan hyung because I don’t know what movie I want and I really want to approach Eunsang and Minhee instead and talk to them about why Seungwoo hyung like that or do they do something that makes Seungwoo hyung mad. “Huh? Anything Yohan hyung” I said after that I tried to looked at Eunsang and Minhee but Yohan hyung keep stopping me.

So in the end I didn’t get the chance to talk to them. Yohan hyung will always stop me. So I just sat there and sulked because every time I’m about to approach them hyung’s will be there and stop me or they will do something so I cannot talk to Minhee and Eunsang. And when they are going home I didn’t even say goodbye to them because Seungwoo hyung sent me to my room. And when I texted them and asked why Seungwoo hyung talked to them they only reply to me is Nothing and then they say goodnight.

“Moning Pyo” Wooseok hyung greeted me when he saw me coming down. “I think Seungwoo hyung is done preparing our breakfast” Wooseok hyung said and smiled at me. “Come let’s eat now before you go to school”

Seungwoo hyung and Seungyeon hyung greeted me and then we ate breakfast. After that Seungyeon hyung drive me to school. “Pyo call me if you need someone to pick you up okay”

“Okay hyung” I said and smile at Seungyeon hyung.

I check my phone if Minhee or Eunsang replied on me. I go to my room for my class and I saw Hyeongjun there waiting for me. “Morning Pyo”

“Morning” I said and sat down next to him I get my notes and other things that I needed for this class after that I check again my phone. They still not replying to me. Did I do something wrong or Did Seungwoo hyung told them something. I’m really curious and I’m sad now because it’s the first time they forget to reply to my messages.

“Something wrong Pyo?” Hyeongjun said.

“It’s just Minhee and Eunsang not replying to me” I said and pout. I look at my phone it’s been an hour already since I last message them but since then they are not replying to me.

“Hey! I try to message them okay and find why they are not replying to you because it’s the first time that two is not replying to your message” Hyeongjun said and he cheer me up.

“Thank you Junie” I said.

I’m distracted, I cannot focus on the things my professor’s doing. After the lecture is done I just sit there and stare at the board looking at the things that are written there. I have upcoming exam for this subject and I didn’t listen and focus on the lecture. And now I have to study for it because I miss all the lecture. I looked at Hyeongjun who’s now standing in front of me “Junie I miss all the things our professor taught what I’m going to do now” I feel crying right now.

“Hey don’t cry everything will be okay I can help you with that we can study together and I know you can do it your Dongpyo after all” Hyeongjun said and hug me. “Let’s go and eat lunch and to cheer you up I will treat you later”

“Okay” I said because I still feel awful right now. I don’t have any appetite but I have to eat because I don’t want them to worry about me. I check my phone again and try if any of that two reply to me but still none of them.

“Hey let’s sit here and wait for me I will buy our lunch” Hyeongjun said and left me on our table.

I just sit there and wait for Hyeongjun. I think I will just call Seungyeon hyung and ask if he can pick me up or I will just go to Seungwoo hyung office because my professor informed us that our class is cancel so I don’t have any class for today.

“Here Pyo” Hyeongjun said and give me my food. “You don’t like it?”

“No it’s just I don’t have any appetite” I said.

“Pyo” Hyeongjun said and look at me with sad face. “You know you have to eat lunch Seungwoo hyung will be mad if you don’t any it”

“I know Junie and I will try to eat some okay so don’t be worried” I said and eat some of the food that Hyeongjun bought. 

After we’re done eating we’re about to leave and buy the ice cream that Hyeongjun promised that he would treat me. But Hangyul hyung suddenly called and asked Hyeongjun some favor, Hangyul hyung asked Hyeongjun to get something on the council room so now we are going there to get the things that Hangyul hyung asked Hyeongjun.

“Pyo wait me here I will get the things Hangyul hyung asked me to get” Hyeongjun said and then left me here inside of the council room. I’m about to sit down on the chair there and wait there for Hyeongjun but someone called me.

“Dongpyo”

“J-Junho” I’m shock I don’t know what to do and I don’t know what I’m feeling right now seeing him standing in front of me. 

“What are you doing here?” Junho said and he approached me. “Do you need something? I can help you”

“Huh?” I’m surprised and I cannot think of anything right now because of you approaching me. “Uhmm I’m just waiting for Hyeongjun because Hangyul hyung asked him to get something here” and then I smiled at him.

“Ahh okay” Junho said and he looked at me like observing me “Pyo can we eat dinner later?”

I looked at you because I didn’t expect what you said. “Huh? Oh I guess it’s okay we can eat dinner later”

“That’s great” Junho said and smile at me “Where do you want to eat?” He looked excited about it and I don’t know why.

“It’s up to you” I said but before I can say that someone interrupted me to say that. Someone’s calling you.

"Junho-a let’s eat now I bought your favorite food” He approached you, smiling and happily asking you.

“Pyo”

You looked at me like I’m ghost. When Eunsang approached us I don’t know what to feel because seeing you here and with him my heart hurts. I’m happy that I now see you here and now I have a chance to talk or ask you but now I think I cannot talk to you because I cannot process what’s happening right now. I looked at you and saw the food you brought for Junho makes me smile because I remember that you always care for him and also makes me pity myself because it’s always him. “Hi Eunsang”

“Pyo let’s go now I get all the things that Hangyul asked to get” Hyeongjun said while looking at the things his carrying. And he was surpised when he saw who Dongpyo was talking to “Junho, Eunsang”

“Hi Hyeongjun” Junho said and smiled at him.

“Hi J-Junho-a” Hyeongjun said and he goes to me “Pyo let’s go now?”

“Junho just text me the details about the dinner” I said and smiled to him and bid goodbye to them I know Eunsang wants to say something but I just smiled at him and left them.

“Are you alright?” Hyeongjun said we are going now to the place where we’re going to buy the ice cream he will treat me I know that he wants to ask me that question earlier but his hesitating.

“Uhmm I’m okay” I said and smiled at him giving him the assurance that I’m okay even I’m not. “I’m excited about the ice cream thank you Junie”

Hyeongjun just smiled at me and held my hand I felt that he squeezed my hand like telling me that it will be fine and his there for me so I smiled at him. When we arrived at the shop we immediately chose the ice cream we want and then we search for empty seat and there we sat down. We just randomly talked about something or more likely Hyeongjun want me to be happy for a while and forget what happen earlier.

I bid goodbye to Hyeongjun and we parted way. I plan to go home and change my clothes for the dinner but I didn’t want to go home or better say that I don’t want to go to the dinner later. So I decided to go to a park and stay there for a while. I kept walking until I was tired. When I saw some bench there I sat there and I was just looking at the people who passing by and looking at the things around me.

At first it’s fine with me seeing you with him it fine even its hurt me I just forget about that because I know there is a reason why you’re with him, you may have just met by accident but now I know that all the reasons that I thought about is wrong because you are there because his there and that’s the truth. The person that your waiting for and the person that you love so much.

I think I should really stop and let go of what I feel for you. This is the time I should have done a long time ago. Now I know that we are really not for each other. I will just forget how I feel about you and just treasure all the memories we had. Because I know I will be just a friend to you and nothing more.

“Pyo”

I looked at that person who called me and I saw Minhee. Minhee smiled at me and he approached me. I stand up and approached him and the tears that I’m holding back is now falling down.

“Minhee”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update~ Sorry for my errors
> 
> Let me know what you guys think ^^  
> Follow me on twitter or ask me questions  
> @rincepyo
> 
> Happy reading ^^


	6. Chapter 6

“Minhee I’m giving up” I said while crying to him I don’t care if I look like a kid right now because I cannot hold anymore the emotions that I have right now It hurt so much.

“Why does Junho always have everything I want?” ever since we’re a child Junho will always get everything. The things that I want, our parents time, attention and love all of that he always gets that. And now he got Eunsang attention. It hurts to know that Eunsang love Junho. It badly hurts me when Eunsang told me about that and I don’t know what to do. And because of that I did something wrong that cause Junho to leave and my parents became distant to me. When Junho left I didn’t know the reason why he left but I hope that I will have the chance now because his gone and Eunsang will give me his attention and can see me as more than friends. But in the end I’m still wrong because for Eunsang I’m still a friend and I cannot be Junho in his life.

With tears streaming down my face I feel the winds blew and Minhee hugging me so tight and also trying to calm me down. He just stands there and gave me his full attention. He always there for me makes me calm and stop from crying whenever I feel sad and had a problem. Minhee is my protector and my savior. I looked at him and saw that his shirt is wet from my crying I kinda push him away from me but he holds my hand to stop me from moving away. “Pyo”

“I’m sorry” I look down because I cannot face him right now knowing that my eyes are already red and swollen because of my crying. “Sorry because you witness me again being like this” I looked at him and saw him looking at me with sad eyes “I promise it will be the last you will see me crying” I gave him my best smile.

Minhee hold my hand tightly and then he touched my face, wiping my tears. “Even if you cry for a few times its fine with me because I’m always be here for you” Minhee said and then he smiled at me there’s no more sadness in his eyes “But I don’t want to see you cry again because of him so please stop loving him it’s hurt me so much to see you cry for him”

“Minhee”

“Okay I know you love him so much but Pyo please if you’re hurting so much because of him please stop I don’t want you to cry again because of him and even I’m his best friend I’ll punch him because he hurt you” Minhee said and hug me again.

I looked at him and smile and then make a promise sign “Alright I promise”

Before we went home we went to ice cream shop and Minhee bought me my favorite ice cream I don’t know why but what Minhee did mad me so happy because every time that I’m sad Minhee will buy me my favorite ice cream to cheer me up and that’s makes me feel okay.

I was surprised when Minhee suddenly touched my face “Yah!! You still eat like a kid” Minhee said and then laugh at me

I pouted because of that he always said that but I’m quite shock because of what he did it makes my heart skip for a second. “Tssk”. I heard my phone rang and I search for it and Seungwoo hyung is calling so I answer it and Minhee just stare at me “Seungwoo hyung”

“Pyo” Seungwoo hyung said and I feel that his kinda concern of something by his voice. “Uhmm Junho called and asked where are you”

“Huh?” I said right I remember that I agreed earlier to Junho’s invitation for a dinner. “Hyung”

“And also Pyo you agreed to his request?” Seungwoo hyung said.

“Seungwoo hyung I promise I will behave and I won’t do anything” I said.

“Pyo it’s not like that but are you okay with it because I know that you’re not fine with Junho being around” Seungwoo hyung said with his father like voice “I will call Minhee and ask him to go with you”

“Seungwoo hyung!” but before I can say that the call is ended and I look at Minhee who’s looking at me right now with questioning look and then his phone rang. He looked at me and then to his phone. “Seungwoo hyung?”

“Okay hyung I will go with him” Minhee said.

“Minhee?” I knew what Seungwoo hyung told him about and I’m surprise because of what he answered to Seungwoo hyung because I don’t even expect him to agree to it that he will come with me on the dinner later knowing that his have many things to do right now. “I know what Seungwoo hyung told you and you don’t have to do it”

“Pyo I already agree to Seungwoo hyung and that’s final I’ll go with you” Minhee said.

After that we decided to go home and Minhee took me to Seungwoo hyung house to prepare later for the dinner. Although I told MInhee several times that he doesn’t have to go with me later but he’s so persistent about his decision and refused me until we arrived.

“Pyo I’ll be here at exact 8 later so be ready” Minhee said and he looked at me with his serious face that I don’t see often.

“But Minhee” before I can finish what I’m going to say he stop me and glared at me. “Fine”

I’m looking at the clock and waiting for Minhee to arrive, I quickly change and get ready after we arrived earlier because tried to convince Seungwoo hyung that I’ll be fine without Minhee and try to asked him that don’t let Minhee come with me but Seungwoo hyung didn’t agreed to it. And now I don’t know what to do because I’m really nervous right now. I’m wishing that everything will be fine and nothing will happen later and the dinner will be done right away. When I saw that it was already eight o clock already I took all my things with me and I went to the living room to wait for Minhee and a few seconds Minhee called me telling that he already arrived and his waiting for me.

Our ride going to the restaurant is very quiet. I tried to talked to him and also asked him that he didn’t have to go with me because of that he got mad at me. When we got to the restaurant I didn’t know what to do because I know that Minhee is mad at me but I really don’t want him to come with me. I looked at him and saw that his kinda serious right now. I just follow him inside the restaurant and now I’m quite nervous so I couldn’t focus on where I was going so I didn’t know that Minhee had stopped so I hit my head on his back. “Minhee why did you stop?” I said while massaging my forehead because it’s kinda hurt when I hit it on Minhee’s back. But he didn’t answer me so I looked at him and saw that his looking at something so I looked at it to find what it is.

When I saw you standing there next to him I didn’t know what to do because I didn’t expect you to be here. Seeing you here I just want to get out of here now but I promise to myself and to Minhee that I’ll forget about you, forget my feeling for you but it hurts me seeing you now with him, it really hurts me. I felt Minhee hold my hands that’s stop me from looking at him and I look at Minhee I saw him looking with so much concern in his eyes. Even I don’t know what to do and feel right now I tried to smile to him.

“Pyo!” Junho said and smiled at me he goes to me and hug me. “I’m happy that you’re here now”

I just stood there as Junho hugged me I didn’t know what to do if I would hug him too or what will I say because I really don’t know what I’m going to do now it’s kinda new to me talking to him. “Uhmm Hi Junho?” I heard Minhee saying that and Junho stop hugging me.

“Pyo come sit next to me” Junho said after he greeted Minhee he holds my hand and pull me. “Eunsang sit next to Minhee I want Pyo to sit next to me” I looked at Eunsang and he just smiled at us and goes next to Minhee who’s so annoyed right now because of what Junho said. Junho ordered for us and he asked me if I want something else but he ordered everything in the menu. He took care of me and always put food on my plate even I said that I’m full already but he said that I have to eat because I’m so skinny. Junho always asked me or talked to me his so happy right now taking care of me just like how we are back then.

“Pyo thank you for coming and I’m so happy right now” Junho said and hug me.

I hugged him also and then smile to him “Thank you for the dinner”

“It’s nothing Pyo” Junho said and smiled at me and then he pinch my cheek. “Your so cute”

We bid goodbye to them I felt happy because even I did something wrong to Junho back then he still adores me and love me and I can say that he’s still the Junho that I know. The way he took care of me and remember the food I want and also he gave me some gifts. I can say that everything went well aside of the two person. Minhee and Eunsang barely talk to each other and they don’t even look at each other. That’s new because I know that they don’t have any problem and the way Eunsang looked at us earlier is kinda scary. Like did I do something wrong I remember that I don’t even do something wrong to Junho I just talked to him and that’s all why will Eunsang be like that?

“Hey Pyo we’re here” Minhee said.

I looked at him and then to the window we’re already arrived and I don’t even know. “Uhh Okay” I said. And then I get my things and went outside of the car. I looked at Minhee who’s now in front of me “Minhee I’m really thankful that you come with me” I said because I don’t know what would I do without and I don’t expect Eunsang to be there so I’m quite surprise about it so I’m really thankful that Minhee is with me.

Minhee just ruffles my hair and then smile “Pyo you know that I will do everything for you so I’m always be here for you”

“Hey guys you’re here already” Seungyeon hyung said he goes to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I don’t see Seungyeon hyung arrived “Seungyeon hyung you’re going to sleep here again?” and I don’t know why his here because I know Seungwoo hyung agreed to him to stay here yesterday and not today.

“Yes Pyo and let’s go inside because Seungwoo hyung is waiting for you his so worried right now about you” Seungyeon hyung said.

I looked at Seungyeon hyung because of what he said cause knowing Seungwoo hyung Seungyeon hyung is right about it. “Okay hyung” and then I looked at Minhee “Bye Minhee”

Minhee just smile at us and wave his hand. After that we went inside and Seungwoo hyung welcome with a hug as soon as he saw me. Seungyeon hyung is laughing because of Seungwoo hyung “Seungwoo hyung Pyo is not a kid anymore”

“No! Pyo is still a kid for me” Seungwoo hyung said while hugging me.

“Is Pyo already arrive?” I heard Wooseok hyung said and when he saw me he pushed Seungwoo hyung from me and then he pulled me he makes me look at him “Pyo are you okay?”

“Yes Wooseok hyung I’m okay” I said.

“You know guys Pyo is old enough to protect himself and also Pyo can have someone to protect him so don’t be over protective to him” Seungyeon hyung said and that’s make Seungwoo hyung and Wooseok hyung glared at him.

“No!! and Pyo is still young a baby rather to be in relationship and he have to tell us if someone is courting him we have to make sure that he’s the right person and he won’t hurt our Pyo” Seungwoo hyung said.

“That’s right!!” Wooseok hyung said.

I left them because I know that they will just fight over this. I change my clothes and get ready to bed. I’m so thankful because I don’t any class tomorrow so I can have a long sleep and I can rest well. I get my phone and I saw Junho message asking me if I’m already home and I replied to him that I’m home already I think it’s a right choice that I agreed to go with him. And also to be okay seeing him with Eunsang. I know it hurts me seeing him with Eunsang at first but I know soon it will be okay because I want him and Eunsang to be happy because I love both of them.

I woke up hearing my phone ringing I reach for it and see who’s calling me right now. I saw many missed calls and messages to it. And then it rings again I answer it. “Hello?” I looked at the clock and saw that its already midnight and why his calling me right now.

“Pyo” I heard him say and I think his drunk because of his voice.

“Eunsang?” I said.

“Finally! You answer it” Eunsang said and then I heard him laugh a little.

“Sangie are you drunk?” I said even I know that he is drunk.

“No? I just drink a little so I’m not that drunk” Eunsang said.

“Where are you?” I said because I’m worried now seeing the time right now and knowing that he is drunk I have to know where he is to make sure his safe.

“I’m here outside of Seungwoo hyung house and looking at your windows room” Eunsang said and that makes me get up and go to my window and I really see him there outside of the house standing there next to his car. When he saw me he waves at me and smile.

“Hey wait me there” I said and I went down and goes outside. I feel a little cold when I went outside but I don’t care about it. I approach him as soon as I get out. “Why are you here? And you’re drunk don’t you know it dangerous to drive when you are drunk?!”

He didn’t let me finish what I’m going to say instead he hug me. He hugged me so tight and I feel crying because I’m so worried about him knowing that he went here in that state. “Hey I’m sorry okay please don’t cry”

“But why did you do that? You know your drunk and you still drive you are just like Minhee so hard headed” I said and then I didn’t expect what Eunsang did after I finish saying that he kissed me. And that makes me so shock.

“Eunsang”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heress an update~
> 
> Sorry for my errors >.<
> 
> Let me know what you guys think ^^  
> Follow me on twitter or ask me questions  
> @rincepyo
> 
> Happy reading ^^
> 
> please help me choose between Minhee and Eunsang thank you >.<


	7. Chapter 7

“Pyo?”

I heard someone’s calling me I opened my eyes and saw Wooseok hyung standing there next to my bed. “Morning Wooseok hyung” I said and get up.

Wooseok hyung smiled at me and then he helped me to fix my hair “Come on let’s eat breakfast” Wooseok hyung said and pulled me up.

“Okay hyung” I said.

Seungwoo hyung and Seungyeon hyung are already there waiting for us. They smiled at me when they saw us approaching them. “Morning Pyo”.

“Morning Hyungs” I said and sit down on my chair. I looked at them because it’s kinda surprising to see them here and not wearing their business outfit. Like they are just on casual outfit right now I know that they have job to do and why are they not doing anything right now. “Seungwoo hyung don’t you have business meeting to attend?”

“I cancel it all” Seungwoo hyung said. Both Seungyeon hyung and Wooseok hyung said that too that they don’t have anything to do today so they are here with me and not wearing their usual outfit.

“Pyo we know that you don’t have any class for today so we decided that we will spend the day with you” Seungyeon hyung said.

“So we will follow everything you want” Seungwoo hyung said and smiled at me.

“That’s right Pyo so think what you want okay because we want to bond with you because we miss our Pyo” Wooseok hyung said and smiled at me too.

After we eat breakfast I went back to my room and get ready for today and I’m still thinking what I want to do for today because it’s like been so long since we spend our time together because I know how busy they are so I’m really excited right now. I think I know what I want for today and I know where were going.

I decided that we will first eat our lunch to my favorite restaurant and they all agreed to it. And after that we went to some shop and they bought me some clothes and other things even I told them that I don’t need some of them. We just enjoying our time going to different shops and looking at some things. Seungyeon hyung decided that we should watch the movie that he wanted to watch because he said that it’s so good that we all should watch it so we went to the cinema and watch it. After we’re done watching the movie we went to a café to buy some drinks and then we decided to spend our remaining time there before dinner so we stay there for a while.

I’m enjoying my chocolate cake and not minding what the hyungs are doing. I look at them and I saw them with their phones busy checking some mails I think. I still don’t know why the hyungs is treating me today do I did something good? Never mind at least I’m with them and I’m super happy because we had a great time today.

“Pyo” Wooseok hyung said and I look at him “you don’t have your phone with you?” that’s right I think I forget to check my phone today I look for it. “I think you have many messages now Hyeongjunie just message me asking where are you so text him okay” Wooseok hyung said.

“Okay Wooseok hyung” I said and it’s really true that I have many messages and also some calls. I replied to Hyeongjun messages. And soon after Hyeongjun calls me. “Hello?”

“Pyo!! Where are you?” Hyeongjun said it’s kinda noisy and his speaking so loud that makes my ear hurt a little.

“I’m with Wooseok hyung Seungyeon hyung and Seungwoo hyung why?” I said.

“Ohh okay it’s just Hangyul hyung is mad at Eunsang right now and also Minhee and Eunsang is having argument right now” Hyeongjun said.

“Huh? Why their having argument?” I said.

“I don’t know Pyo but I heard Hangyul hyung said that Eunsang is drunk last night and I think Minhee and Eunsang having fight because of you?” Hyeongjun said.

Right I remember that Eunsang is drunk last night and his with me. And I don’t want to remember what happen that night. “And why I’m included?” I said because I don’t have any issues on that two right?

“Ohh Pyo” Hyeongjun said why it’s true that I didn’t do anything “Just please talk to them so they can stop fight right now Yohan hyung and Hangyul hyung is already here stopping them but still they don’t stop shouting at each other why can they just choose between these two so they can stop”

“Huh? Why would I choose between that two Hyeongjun?” I said because really why should I knowing that Eunsang had Junho now and I think Minhee also want someone else.

“Just talk to them!!” Hyeongjun said I think his pissed now. “Hey you two!! Stop fighting already!” I heard Hyeongjun saying that “And Pyo speak tell them to stop fighting”

“Uhh stop fighting?” I said because I’m scared of Hyeongjun right now I don’t want him to be mad at me his so scary when his mad. Wooseok hyung look at me and then Seungyeon hyung and Seungwoo hyung stop what they’re doing and look at me also.

“We’re not fighting Pyo?” Seungyeon hyung said and then he looked at Seungwoo hyung and Wooseok hyung.

“It’s Hyeongjun hyung he told me to say that” I said.

“Ohh okay” Seungyeon hyung said.

“Oh finally you two stop!!” I heard Hyeongjun said “Can I talk to Pyo?” I heard someone say that but I cannot identify who is it “No!!” “Hyeongjun please” “I’m sorry guys but I think Pyo doesn’t like to talk to you two so” I heard Hyeongjun said that so the voice that I heard is from Minhee and Eunsang. “Bye Pyo” Hyeongjun said and he ended the call I couldn’t even replied to him.

“What’s wrong Pyo?” Wooseok hyung said and I look at him.

“Ohh its nothing Wooseok hyung” I said and just smiled at him.

“Hey let’s go now” Seungwoo hyung said and we all get ready and then we went to the place where we are going to have our dinner.

We arrived at the restaurant but there’s no people on it like don’t they have any customer so I looked around to check if I’m right. And suddenly the light is off. I’m scared because of so I tried to hold Wooseok hyung hand but his gone I tried to call him because his next to me. And then suddenly the light is on again I heard a puff sound and I saw Seungwoo hyung, Seungyeon hyung and Wooseok hyung standing there singing happy birthday and now there so much balloon on the floor. Wooseok hyung put some birthday hat on me. Seungwoo hyung come to me with a birthday cake. “Happy Birthday Pyo!!”

That’s why they took a leave from work and also the reason why they bought me so much things earlier. I’m shock right now I don’t even expect this because I also forget that it’s my birthday today. I don’t really celebrate my birthday that much but I always like someone to greet me on my birthday. “Hyung!” I’m crying right now because of them they really make so much effort for this time. I don’t even know that Seungwoo hyung makes this happen because I know that his busy this past few weeks and also Seungyeon hyung and Wooseok hyung also they had many appointments so I know how busy they are.

“Hey don’t cry” Seungyeon hyung said and hugged me “You know that we will make everything for you so don’t cry okay”

Wooseok hyung hugged me after Seungyeon hyung “That’s right Pyo and I know that you’re mad at us last year because we’re not with you to celebrate your birthday so we make sure that this year we will be with you to celebrate your birthday so we make sure that we will make you happy this time”

I look at Seungwoo hyung and he goes to me and he hugged me also. “Dongpyo, our Pyo don’t cry hmm” Seungwoo hyung wipes my tears and he smiled at me. “Just remember this okay I will be always here for you no matter what happen, I will be always be father or brother” that’s really makes me cry so much because I know how Seungwoo hyung make so much effort for me. Seungwoo hyung is the person who knows me so well everything about me because his the one I grew up with his my hyung and also my appa.

“Thank you hyung” I looked at them and they smiled at me. They gave me another gifts aside from the things that they bought earlier. After we’re done eating we went home. I’m super happy because of them. My parents also greeted me and they also send me gifts. Junho called me and greeted me also. I thought my parents would forget about it but they didn’t so that makes me happy.

After I’m done checking all the messages I had received and also done putting all the gifts that I received from Seungwoo hyung, Seungyeon hyung and Wooseok hyung I heard someone knocking on my door so I checked to see who is it.

“Hyeongjun?” I’m surprise to see him right now.

Hyeongjun smiled at me and then he hugged me. “Hi Pyo!!” I looked at him I’m so confused right now because I know that his busy and he also said a while ago that he had something to do and now his here in front of me.

“Why are you here? And You said you are busy?” I said.

“That’s right but I have something to do so I’m here” Hyeongjun gave me his sweetest smile and I know that’s not a good thing. “Pyo I know that you’re tired already but there is someone waiting for you” He pulled me and then he asked Seungwoo hyung about us going out and after that we left. I asked Hyeongjun where we are going but he said he cannot say it. Hyeongjun already greet me and he also gave me his gift so I’m confused right now and who is that someone waiting for me.

After a while we arrived on the place that I’m familiar with. I looked at Hyeongjun like asking him why are we here. “Come Pyo let’s go his waiting”

We get inside of the clubhouse. I’m looking around and there I saw someone familiar standing there and waiting for us. He smiled when we are near to him “Hey”

“Now I’m done with your favor Minhee” Hyeongjun said and then smiled at me “Pyo I’m sorry about this but that guy asked me a favor and then he threaten me if I’m not going to do this so I’m really sorry Pyo and Happy Birthday again”

“Yah! Song Hyeongjun” Minhee said and Hyeongjun laughed “Whatever Minhee just bring back Pyo safe and sound okay” and then Hyeongjun left us.

“Pyo I know you’re confuse right now but I what to say something to you so I asked Hyeongjun to bring you here” Minhee said and I know that his nervous right now. He holds my hand and then pulled me “Come I want to show you something” we went to the other side of the clubhouse where the playground is.

“Minhee” I stop walking because of how the playground looks right now. It’s so beautiful and there’s so many light and also some balloons. He pulled me and we got near to the swing and we sat down there. I look around and it’s looks the same as I remember how its looks back then.

“Pyo do you remember how we first met?” Minhee said. I smiled because of that how can I forget about that.

“Of course I remember you look so silly back then” I said and laughed.

“Fine but you remember what I said to you back then?” I looked at Minhee and I saw how serious he is. How can I forget what he said to me when we first met. Minhee goes in front of me “I like you” and said that just like what he said to me back then when we first met. But now I know it’s not joke anymore. 

“Minhee!!”

We both looked at the person who shouted and there is Eunsang looking so mad right now. He approached us. It’s like a déjà vu because of how the scene happened just like how we all first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Here's an update ^^
> 
> Sorry for my errors and for not updating >.<
> 
> Let me know what you guys think ^^  
> Follow me on twitter or ask me questions  
> @rincepyo
> 
> Happy reading and Happy New Year!! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Its my second Dongpyo story.
> 
> English is my second language so sorry for my grammar and errors.  
> I hope you guys like it and please let me know what you guys think about it. >.<  
> Follow me on twitter and talk to me~ @rincepyo
> 
> happy reading ^^


End file.
